Las preguntas de Hana
by liberse
Summary: ¡ACTUALIZADUUUUU, CAP 3: Crossover! Hana es un niño con muchas preguntas, ¿Cuales serán las respuestas de los shamanes? manden reviews x favor
1. Chapter 1

Liberse: ¡HOLA!, este es mi primer fic donde introduzco a Hana, bueno prácticamente se trata del él, tal ves no haga continuación de este fic al menos que me manden reviews n.n, x si las dudas esta narrado en primera persona (la primera ves que no hago formato strip), espero q les guste, ¡LÉANLO!

Las preguntas de Hana

Hay tantas preguntas que rondan por mi cabeza, como ¿Por qué algunos quieren crecer y otros no?, a mi nunca me importo, pero en la escuela mis compañeros siempre hablan sobre "Ya quiere tener 12 años", "Como me gustaría ser niño para siempre" y ese tipo de cosas muy contradictorias, crecer ¿Qué es crecer?, no hablo de altura, me refiero a dejar de ser niño, ser independiente; mi tío Horo me dijo que mi papá dejo ser niño desde hace mucho tiempo, yo le pregunte "¿Por qué?" Él me contestó "Para empezar cuando tenía 12 años ya vivía solo en esta casa, cocinaba, y cuando tenía 15 tubo un hijo o sea tú", yo le pregunte de nuevo "¿Un hijo?", me respondió "Sí un hijo o sea alguna ves te has preguntado ¿Cuántos chicos de 15 años tienen hijos?", después charlar sobre el tema durante horas, él llego a la conclusión de que un chico de corta edad que tiene un hijo era "un error", yo le pregunté "¿Yo soy un error?", él se quedo un rato pensando hasta que contestó "No sólo te adelantaste algunos años", vaya nunca pensé que era tan rápido; después se sacarme la duda de crecer apareció otra pregunta ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?, primero le pregunte al tío Hao quien era muy amable conmigo aunque aún no sé porque, le pregunte "¿De dónde vienen los bebes?", el me miro un rato "Cuando seas grande lo sabrás", cuando sea grande, yo no iba esperar tanto tiempo así que le pregunte a la tía Tamao, ella me empezó a hablar de una semillita y un montón de cosas que no entendía, después de hablar de jardinería le pregunte lo mismo al tío Horo el me dijo casi lo mismo que la tía Tamao pero esto parecía como la 2º parte, el me respondió "El papá le regala una semillita a la mamá, después de 9 meses crece la semillita y se convierte en un repollo, la cigüeña viene desde Paris y lleva al repollo donde lo papás y de allí sale un bebe", me quedé un rato meditando lo que me dijo y llegue a la conclusión de que lo que comía en el almuerzo era el bebe que dejo caer la cigüeña, después de ese día nunca más volví a comer repollo. Al día siguiente me propuse a encontrar la respuesta en los libros, le pedí al tío Manta alguno de sus textos, me puse a buscar la palabra bebe, al fin cuando ya encontré la palabra había un montón de dibujos extraños que no entendía, y que mejor sería no entender; después de la fallida búsqueda en los textos le pedí al tío Len que me llevara a un café Internet, entre a Google y puse: como se hacen los bebes, me empezaron a aparecer páginas Web que decían "Las más calientes conejitas", "Fotos XXX" y montón de cosas que decían XXX, yo no entendía que era XXX, después en el camino al regreso a casa le pregunte al tío Len "¿Qué es XXX?", el se me quedo mirando "Son cosas que nunca debes ver ¿Esta bien?", ¿Por qué no tenía que verlas? Otra pregunta que tenía que ser respondida, le pregunte a mi mamá, ella sólo me respondió con un puñetazo; fui de nuevo donde el tío Horo, pensé que él sabía que era porque encontré en su cuarto unas revistas que tenían en la portada la famosa triple x: XXX; le pregunté y él me respondió "No tienes que verlas porque…" se quedó un rato pensando "… ¡TE QUEMRÁS LOS OJOS!" yo grité; quemarme los ojos por ver algo XXX, eso me sonaba algo doloroso; mejor era seguir con la pregunta ¿De dónde salen los bebes?, porque no iba a arriesgarme a perder la vista; fui donde las personas más sabias que conocía: mis abuelos, "Abuela ¿De dónde salen los bebes?" me contestó "Los bebes me querido nieto, salen de una abejita que…" fue interrumpida por mi abuela "Te equivocas, mira Hana, el papá…" fue interrumpido por mi abuela "Te equivocas tú, viejo tonto" y así empezaron a pelear; al día siguiente le pedí a mi tía Pilika que me llevara al parque, porque ahí siempre se reunían unos ancianos a alimentar palomas y pensé ya que eran de larga edad iban a contestar mi pregunta; me acerca aun anciano que estaba sentado en una banca alimentando palomas, "Señor ¿Usted sabe…" fui interrumpido por el anciano "Mira hijo hace mucho tiempo había una guerra, yo participe en ella, si lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer…" y así continuó contando sus valerosas historias de guerra hasta que se hizo tarde y me tuve que ir; al menos pude aprender una cosa: si compras granadas baratas es muy probable que al usarlas pierdas una mano, pero eso no contestaba mi pregunta, Al día siguiente llegó mi tío Lyzerg desde Inglaterra, pensé que él podría responder mis preguntas, "Tío Lyzerg ¿De dónde salen los bebes?" me respondió "No sé mucho de esas cosas, es que yo soy recién salido del closet", su repuesta formulo otra pregunta ¿Qué es recién salido del closet?, fui donde mi tío Ryu "Tío Ryu ¿Qué es recién salido del closet?" se quedo un rato mirándome "Pregúntaselo a Horo" y eso hice, "¿Qué es recién salido del closet, tío Horo?" se quedo un rato mirándome y me respondió con la gran sabiduría de la diosa Atena "Ve a ver los Pelotubis en la televisión", y entonces me dijo a mi mismo: Gracias a Dios que no soy griego; y siguió rondando esa pregunta por mi mente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Liberse: Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, no me alcanzó la inspiración, si quieren la continuación manden reviews x favor.

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	2. Chapter 2

Liberse: ¡REGRESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, jeje apuesto q les dejé con el Jesús en la boca, esta es la esperada (si como no ¬¬) continuación de "Las preguntas de Hana", ese chamaco como me hace reír, espero q les guste ¡LÉANLO!

Las preguntas de Hana, 2º parte

Al día siguiente me propuse a encontrar mis anheladas respuestas, por suerte el tío Chocolove había llegado de los EE.UU, pensé que él podría responder mis preguntas, "Tío Chocolove ¿De dónde salen los bebes?" me respondió "¿Es qué no tienes papá? Pregúntaselo a él" él tenía razón había preguntado a todos menos a mi papá, "Papi ¿De dónde salen los bebes?" él dijo "Espera 6 años y lo sabrás", no tenía remedio, tenía que esperar 6 años para saberlo, entonces pasé a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué es XXX?, fui donde mi tío Chocolove de nuevo "Tío ¿Qué es XXX?" se quedo pensando " Te respondería con un chiste pero no me sé ninguno con XXX", vaya respuesta, entonces pasé a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué es recién salido del closet?, le pregunté de nuevo a mi tío Horo, él se quedo un rato pensando "Ahora no dan los Pelotubis ¿Qué hago?..." hasta que al fin me respondió "…¡TE QUEMARAS LOS OJOS!" grite de nuevo, lo mejor era alejarse de ese tema. Una semana después mi tío Len nos invito a su casa en China para pasar las vacaciones, pensé que iba encontrar las respuestas en otro país, le pregunte a mi tía Jun "¿Qué es recién salido del closet?" ella me dijo "¿Quién te dijo eso?" respondí "El tío Lyzerg" "Con razón, mira Hana te lo voy a explicar de esta manera a los hombres como a tu papá les gusta el Dubidubi, y a los hombres como tu tío Lyzerg les gusta el Dabadaba", la verdad no entendí nada de lo que me explicó, mejor sería olvidar por completo esa pregunta. Esa noche de la nada apareció otra pregunta ¿Qué era una casa de citas?, había escuchado algunas veces mencionar ese lugar pero no sabía de que se trataba, esta vez iba hacer la pregunta a alguien que nunca antes había visto: al Sr. En Tao, me dispuse a entran a su oficina que por cierto era enorme, me acerque a su gran trono y le dije "Disculpe Sr. Tao ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?" me respondió "Sí" "¿Qué es una casa de citas?" se quedó un buen tiempo mirándome "No me imagino lo que enseñan en Japón, mira niño esas cosas lo sabrás cuando seas grande", después de mi fallido intento volví a preguntarle a mi tío Horo, puesto que él siempre me respondía "¿Qué es una casa de citas?" también había escuchado que él iba a ese lugar así que pensé que lo sabría mejor que nadie "Eh… mira una casa de citas es donde…¡TE QUEMARÁS LOS OJOS!" volví a gritar de nuevo por 3º vez, sabía que nunca me respondería y que siempre me dirían: "Lo sabrás cuando seas grande", tenía que esperar; esa misma tarde me puse a pensar "¿Qué se siente tener prometida?", yo sabía que mi mamá era prometida de mi papá pero no sabía que se sentía saber que es casarse con alguien que no conoces o que no amas y que tus padres te obliguen a la fuerza, sonaba divertido, le pregunté a mi papá y el me respondió "Es lo más hermoso en la vida" dice mientras mira a mi mamá quien le amenazaba con el puño; era mejor buscar una segunda opinión, le pregunte a mi tío Horo esperando que esta vez no me diga que me quemaría los ojos, "¿Qué se siente tener prometida?" el me miro "Y yo que voy a saber, ni siquiera tengo novia" y se puso a llorar, después se lo pregunte a mi tía Jun y ella respondió "No sé, yo no tengo prometido", tenía razón tenia que buscar a alguien que tenga prometido pero a quien, iba responder después esa pregunta porque justo en ese momento apareció otra pregunta: ¿Por qué murió la mamá de Bamby?, fui donde mi tío Horo "¿Por qué murió la mamá de Bamby?" él me respondió "¿Murió? Es que yo no sé como es la película; mira Hana ella murió porque… ¡SE QUEMÓ LOS OJOS!" Grité por 4º vez, nunca me hubiese imaginado que se quemo los ojos, después de la escalofriante respuesta surgió otra pregunta ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?, fui de nuevo donde mi tío horo "¿Por qué el cielo es azul?" él contestó "Porque si fuera de otro color… ¡NOS QUEMARÍAMOS LOS OJOS!" eso fue de gran ayuda, ese día le recé a Dios para que nunca cambie de color el cielo, entonces pensé en otra pregunta ¿Por qué la gente muere?, fui de nuevo donde el Sr. Tao y él me contesto "Porque yo los mato", después de la tétrica respuesta busque una segunda opinión así que fui donde mi tío Len y él me dijo "Porque todas las personas algún día tiene que morir", después de sacarme la duda recordé una pregunta que tenía hace mucho tiempo ¿Mi gato Micifuz estaba en el cielo?, fui de nuevo donde mi tío Horo y él me respondió "Pensándolo bien tu gato tubo muchas mujeres, y más de paso siempre peleaba y destruía las flores de la vecina, la más probable es que este en el infierno" yo le dije "¿En el infierno?", "Creo que metí la pata… ¡TE QUEMARAS LOS OJOS!" grite de nuevo, la verdad era mejor dejar esa pregunta aparte.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Liberse: Jajaja les dejé de nuevo con el Jesús en la boca, si quieren saber lo q pasa manden reviews, pensaba ponerle crossover pero necesito su opinión, así q manden un reviews q diga "Sí crossover" o "No crossover", los resultados de la votación aparecerán en el siguiente cap, si es q hay otro cap mauajajaja, bueno hasta la próxima y perdón x hacerlo tan cortito, y no olviden enviar su voto.

¡CHAUUUUUUU!


	3. Chapter 3

Liberse: Después de ausentarme un buen tiempo (x la estuuuuuuuuuuupida escuela) e decidido actualizar este fic (uno de los mejores (conclusión: apenas 1 de los 2 buenos YoY)), quiero agradecerles x los reviews (gracias gente TTTT), y respecto a la votación gano: "Sí Crossover", no me acuerdo cuantos votos eran, pero bueno quiero q disfruten este fic.

Las preguntas de Hana, 3º parte

En mi visita a China fuimos a los manantiales de Jusenko, donde encontré a unas personas muy amables.

"Hola niño ¿Cómo te llamas?" me preguntó una chica muy linda, su pelo era negro y corto, le acompañaba un chico de trenza quien le llamaba Akane.

"Akane no deberías perder tu tiempo con ese niño, sabes bien que vinimos a deshacer la maldición" dijo de muy mal carácter.

"Ranma no molestes, ¿Estas perdido?" su pregunta era acertada, sí, estaba perdido; yo estaba comprando un helado con mi tío Horo, a él le se le cayó una moneda y fue detrás de ella, yo intenté seguirle pero al hacerlo me perdí.

"Sí, estoy buscando a mi tío Horo" le respondí.

"¿Qué clase de tío deja que un niño se pierda?" preguntó el chico llamado Ranma "Niño la verdad me das pena, te ayudaremos"

"¡RANMAAAAAAA!" grito a lo lejos una chica de pelo celeste y ropa china "Te estuve buscando por todas partes" dice mientras abraza a Ranma.

"¡Ranma!" Akane le pegó en la nuca, yo me pregunté ¿Por qué le pegó?, la verdad no entendía nada.

"¿Por qué le pegaste?" le pregunté, quería sacarme la duda de la cabeza.

"Es por que… mira…" se quedó un rato sin hablar "Mira Ranma y yo somos prometidos… ¡Y SHAMPOO ESTÁ ABRAZÁNDOLO!" dice muy molesta.

"Oye Ranma ¿Y ese niño?" pregunta la chica llamada Shampoo, se me queda mirando un buen rato.

"El niño se perdió y le estamos ayudando a encontrar a su tío" respondió Ranma.

"¡Ranma, eres taaan lindo con los niños!" abraza aún más a Ranma.

"¿Por qué abrazas a Ranma si es prometido de Akane?" le pregunté, pues me parecía muy raro que Ranma este comprometido y que esté con otra chica.

"Yo también soy prometida de Ranma" me respondió, fue una respuesta muy inesperada ¿Cómo es posible que tenga dos prometidas? Yo pensaba que los únicos que podían tener más de dos prometidas eran los musulmanes, al menos eso lo aprendí viendo la novela "El Clon", que por cierto tuvo un final un poco surrealista ¿Cómo es posible que la tía se haya ido en caballo con alas?, bueno eso era una pregunta aparte como: ¿Por qué Miguel de la novela "Chocolate con pimienta" pudo irse con Palito? ¿No necesitaba pasaporte o al menos su certificado de nacimiento, y acaso no es ilegal eso?, o ¿Por qué el juez deja que Marcia se deje ver los calzones mientras trata de pegar a la abogada?, esas eran preguntas muy difíciles de responder pero la que me importaba ahora era de ¿Por qué Ranma tenía dos prometidas?

"Ranma ¿Por qué tienes dos prometidas?" le pregunté.

"Es la culpa de mi padre TT-TT" me respondió.

"¡Que sean tres prometidas!" dijo una chica de pelo castaño, llevaba unos instrumentos de cocina para "Además todos sabemos que yo me voy a casar con Ranma".

"Yo no lo sabía" dije, me di cuenta de que todos estaban tirados de espaldas.

"Es sólo una expresión" dijo Akane con una gota en su cabeza.

"¿Y ese niño?" preguntó la chica castaña.

"Es un niño que se perdió y le estamos ayudando a buscar a su tío, Ukyo" dijo Ranma.

"Si tu le ayudas Ranma yo también lo haré" dijo la chica llamada Ukyo "Por cierto niño ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Hana Asakura" dije… ¡esperen un momento! ¿Qué quiso decir con tres prometidas?, se supone que dos son compañía y tres multitud pero esto era ridículo, Ranma se pasaba de "Don Juan" como dice mi tía Jun a mi tío Hao, me pregunto ¿Por qué?, bueno hay que aceptarlo, cada semana me presentaba a una nueva tía, hasta ahora llevo 32 tías o más, bueno eso era otro asunto, la cuestión era de que Ranma se pasaba o que su padre era muy tonto, la verdad la segunda opción era la más elocuente, pero la primera prioridad que tenía que resolver era encontrar a mi tío Horo.

"¡SHAMPOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" gritó un chico de pelo largo y negro, llevaba ropa china, viene corriendo hacia nosotros y luego se abraza a un árbol, mis primeras impresiones de él fueron: 1) Era miembro de los "Greenpeace" 2) Tenía serios problemas mentales 3) Le faltaban lentes y 4) Tenía algo que ver con Shampoo.

"Mousse ponte tus lentes" le dice Shampoo, el chico quien se llamaba Mousse quien me hace recuerdo a un postre que prepara mi tía Tamao, bueno Mousse hizo lo que Shampoo le dijo, se puso unos lentes y lo primero que vio fue lastimosamente a mí "¿Y este quien es?" dice viéndome muy cerca como si fuera pintura de museo.

"Su nombre es Hana, se perdió y le estamos ayudando a encontrar a su tío" dijo Shampoo.

"Interesante, bueno yo vine a retar a Ranma" dice mientras mira desafiantemente a Ranma "¡Ranma te reto a una pelea!"

"Mousse ¿No crees que primero deberíamos ayudar al niño?" dijo Ranma.

"Es cierto, después de ayudar al niño peleamos ¿Esta bien?" dijo Mousse.

"Como tu digas" dijo Ranma muy aburrido.

"Dime ¿Cuál fue la última vez que estuviste con tu tío?" me pregunto amablemente Akane.

"En la heladería" contesté, nos dirigimos a la heladería, cuando llegamos ahí encontré a un panda gigante jugando un juego de mesa con un señor de pelo largo y bigote.

"Hola Akane" dijo el señor del mostacho, después de saludar me miró fijamente "¿Ese niño?" preguntó.

"Su nombre es Hana y se perdió, papá" respondió, así que el señor del bigote que parece hámster era el papá de Akane, la verdad no entiendo como es posible que Akane haya salido tan linda si su papá tiene prácticamente un ser vivo en la cara.

"HOLA" decía el letrero que sacó el panda gigante, ¿Sabía escribir? Lo más seguro es que pertenecía a un circo, después de preguntar a toda la gente donde se había dirigido mi tío Horo llegamos a la conclusión de que se había dirigido a un parque cerca de allí.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Liberse: Eso es todo hasta ahora, espero q les haya gustado, no sabía si ponerle un Crossover de Ranma pero fue lo primero q me vino a la mente, manden reviews para saber lo q pasa y no se preocupen Ryoga aparecerá (si encuentra el camino claro u.u), bueno manden sus reviews.

P.D.: También hago preguntas a petición, sólo tiene que mandar un review con la pregunta q quieran q diga Hana y yo lo pondré, o pedirme q haga un crossover de una serie q les guste (preferentemente q yo la conozca n.nUUU).

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


End file.
